


Wilted Flower

by mochimi12



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Abuse, Adult Themes, Gen, Mentions of Rape, Poor Violet, Violence, she's been through a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimi12/pseuds/mochimi12
Summary: The first chapters will be a retelling of what happened at the Carnival with a few additions. The story will become very different once I get to the burning of the Carnival. This story has mature themes that may upset people, if you are one of those people, please be careful. Read the tags, they will be updated a lot.
Kudos: 4





	Wilted Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes over the events that happened to her in Heimlich Hospital while in the trunk of Olaf's car.

Chapter 1

Violet was going over the traumatic events that happened in the Hospital. Getting captured and raped by that monster was terrifying. On top of that, almost getting decapitated by a said monster made everything worse. She was hurt, mentally, and physically. Could she even survive the next unfortunate event that would fall onto the siblings? Klaus and Sunny, her siblings that helped her keep it together. They could never know what actually happened to her when she was kidnapped, it would hurt them as much as she was hurt. Violet started to think frantically. Could she even live anymore? Was it worth to continue down this terrible path? Would there ever be a light waiting for them at the end, or would the unfortunate cycle keep repeating? _There had to be an end_ , Violet thought. Violet glanced at her sleeping siblings, they looked so peaceful. Violet wished she could have that sort of peace. She knew she never would be at peace. All Violet knew was that she was starting to slip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions in the comments, especially about grammar. Please leave kudos if you are interested in this work, it will help me finish this.


End file.
